Seperated
by LUNA.tic Rabbits
Summary: It's the cliche plotline where Amy gets kidnapped Ian saves her.. lalalala...with a twist on what happens! Will Amy and Ian never find a way to break the seperation between them or will unmovable obstacles remain in their way? It's Amian, so... Please read, and review! Luna.tic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ian is confused and frustrated. Why is he acting like this towards Amy? He's supposed to keep up his image as a cold-blooded, lethal Lucian. What happened to his barriers, the ones he put up to keep him from emotional pain? Amy Cahill has stripped them down…but is that nesissarily a bad thing…?**

**This is for G-(I won't write your full name), who gave me the idea for the fanfic. I know you guys are thinking: WTF is wrong with you!? You're starting another story? You have two others that you barely manage to update on! Geez! **

**But sorry, but, I had to do this… **

**Oh! I forgot! Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. **

**~evil**

Ian's POV

I was sitting slumped, ( making sure no one was around, first, of course, since Queen Elizabeth forbid that someone might see him in this lowly peasant-like state,) in my expensive leather chair ( imported from Slovakia), at Mission Control. I had been stuck there ever since Fiske had announced some kind of 'duties shift' for me. I had been switched with Sinead, which originally was fine, because I got to tease Amy all day, by calling her love, which, for some strange reason, always cheered me up, but ever since she had been switched with Daniel, I was here with Jonah, Daniel, and my sister Natalie. Daniel and Natalie cooped up together? Not a good combination. Not only was it tiring here, it was, in my opinion, quite useless. I would rather be out in the world as an international spy like Sinead, Amy, Ted, and Hamilton were. Yes, it was rather life threatening, but, honestly? That was part of the thrill.

Hearing a persistent knocking at the door, I immediately straightened his back into my Perfect Posture Position, something I had been forced to perfect over the years with Isabel Kabra as my mum. "Come in." I called. It was Daniel. "Did you check your Troniter today?" He asked. Troniters monitored the trackers, (hence their name) that all their intelligence crew had, in case of an emergency. I swung his chair around and swiftly rolled up the sleeves of my Armani suit and began to type. After several seconds my blood went cold. Which was really saying something, as I was oft known as a cold-blooded Kabra: A true Lucian. There were only several things that could do that. And one of them was seeing the words 'Vesper Capture' after the code A692; Amy's code.

DAN'S POV

Urghh! He really was a Cobra! I mean, why was he just sitting there, with a shocked expression on his face? Seriously? Wasn't he going to do anything? "So, what, my sister gets kidnapped and all you can do is stare?" Cobra snapped out of his reverie. "Well, peasant, are _you_ doing anything? She is your sister, after all, Daniel." Oh, wait until I used my awesome ninja skills to knock that arrogant British smirk off his face. I've told him not to call me Daniel! " MY. NAME. IS. DAN!" " I see, Daniel. Now, scat!" I narrowed my eyes in my best ninja glare. "You will regret the day you messed with the ninja of awesomeness!" After that, I DRAMATICALLY ninja-walked out of the room.

IAN'S POV

After Dan's 'dramatic' exit. I balanced my head on my fingers. Amy. Amy was missing. I honestly didn't even know why I cared. It certainly wasn't that I liked her, and even if I possibly did, she most definitely didn't like me...I think... Not after all that I'd done to her; not after Korea. I winced as a wave of guilt spread over me. Yes, I admit it; I was feeling guilty. What the bloody hell was happening to me?

This was not Ian Kabra. Ian Kabra was cold-hearted, handsome, cunning, manipulating, and composed. So why was I acting like this all of a sudden?

**I hit 700 words so I thought I should stop there, and see if any of you guys are interested in this story. It's not very good, like I said, my first Amian fic. (Did I mention that before?) Oh well, please, I would love some CC, especially since I'm rather new at this. Review if you hate Evan!**

**Review,yea?**

**Tata**

**^.^**

**~Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy clenched her knuckles and, for the 14th time, looked around at her surroundings. She was in a gray cement little room that made her slightly claustrophobic.

It seemed as the wall were getting smaller and smaller and smaller. She reached her hand out to reassure herself that it was an illusion but she realized the walls were actually moving and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. She could only hope the Cahills would come and save her. Then suddenly a thought occured to her. What if this was a trap...?

Evan smirked evilly as he watched Amy's face pale. Soon, he thought. I'll be just you and me. Us. Together. Forever.

"Whether you like it or not." he added out loud. "Hmmm..." He mused. "Seems that it'll be time to pays dear Ams a visit soon, eh? Better get my disguise on..."

Amy PoV

"Amy?" Came Evan's voice echoing from outside her cell.

"Evan!" exclaimed Amy. Evan was a good guy. "You came!" She grinned. "Yes, Ames, I came." His voice sounded a bit creepy. Something was off.

"E-evan?" Stuttered Amy. "Why is your voice- "

"Don't worry. Hush." He pressed his finger to one of the walls and he entered and embraced Amy. "Hush. Quiet. Everything will be alright." Her last thought before everything went blank and she collapsed in Evan's arms, was; Ian.

Ian PoV

In the name of Lucas Cahill, where the bloody hell was Amy?! Daniel and I had been following her tracker, but it had led us to a decoy in Siberia. This was beginning to feel like a wild goose chase. This much stress was NOT good for my complexion.

Amy PoV (again)

She was starting to hate cells and prisons. She had woken up, hoping to be in a safe place. Instead, she woke up in a new, slightly spacier cell. Evan was with her, at least. She wondered, What the hell had happened here? Just then, Evan woke up.

"Amy..."

"Yes, Evan?" She turned her head to look at him.

A maniacal smile took over his face. "It's time."

"Time for your death."

His insane laughter echoed off the cold, stone walls.

He slapped a chloroform patch to her left arm and dragged her across the stone tiles into an adjourning lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy PoV

Amy, at this point, was far too confused to think straight. At first she had been miserable and panicky, wondering what the Vespers would do. Then Evan showed up, and she was glad, and happier, because, well, if you're locked in a cell, at least you're locked in a cell with your boyfriend right? And, then he knocked her unconscious and dragged her here. This was way too mixed up. What the-?

Unfortunately, Evan decided to interrupt her musings with a cackle.

"Have you figured out what's going on yet?" He inquired.

Obviously not, idiot, or I wouldn't look so confused, Amy thought, squirming against the cold metal table.

"It's all part of an elaborate plan. And you, my dear, have the honor of being a vital participant." His voice was much lower and, well, creepier than it had been before, and Amy was really questioning how she fell for him. What was she thinking? How had she not noticed this before? He was even worse than Ian.

Ian.

The name suddenly ignited a stirring somewhere inside of her and she flinched. Another thing to mull over when she wasn't being, you know, viciously tortured.

And then she remembered. The trackers. If they hadn't removed them, she had a chance. But, for now, all she could do was cross her fingers and wait in this cold metal fortress.

* * *

Ian Pov

We didn't even have a clue where the bloody sodding hell Amy was. Thanks to the stupid peasant Daniel of course. It was all him fault. He insisted on playing World of Warcraft 2 instead of searching for his precious sister, claiming he needed time to relax, and absolutely no progress was being made.

In the meanwhile, Ian thought, I might as well be philosophical and contemplate me.

Before all this mess, life had been very clear. Ian was a Lucian, and was to be cold-blooded and ruthless. He would obey his mother's orders and put up with Natalie, mainly because she was his sister. Then, Amy Cahill, blasted Amy Cahill, came along and ruined everything.

For the first time in ages, actually, for the first time ever, he had found himself wondering whether or not he truly wanted to be ruthless, a cold-blooded killer. He had finally understood what his mother was like, someone who would sacrifice even their own children, their offspring, their flesh and blood without a moment's hesitation. And he was scared. For the first time since Ian had been a young child, he had been truly scared of her.

It seemed Natalie was following in their parents footsteps too, and it made him wonder whether what his little sister would grow up to be like.

When he'd met Amy, he'd realized what determination really was. It wasn't setting a goal, and doing your best to reach it, as he'd believed him whole life.

No, it was doing what you truly believed in and stopping at nothing to accomplish it.

Ian snapped out of his reverie. He was turning a bit sentimental, he thought. Cold-blooded and ruthless, he reminded himself, cold-blooded and ruthless.


End file.
